Coming Home
by theABsuperstar
Summary: Charles Charming and his best bud Dashie (the Pteri) get an unexpected surprise when Dashie's dad returns to Neopia after 11 years of not seeing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home, Part 1**

_A Neopets Story_

_By fantasy_star541_

A new day at the house of Fantasy Star has just arrived as things were slowly returning to normal after Fantasy's long break from writing. While she is away, Gryffon, Darling, Charles, Jay, and Blazer all take care of the household and Petpet Playground, their growing Petpet gallery that is more like a place where they keep the special petpets that they buy from the marketplace. Every day is sort of challenging, but they all know how to handle the daily challenges in their own way.

One day, Dashie, Charles Charming's green Pteri friend, came over and knocked on the door to the house. The matriarchal yellow Eyrie opened the door for him, "Hey Dashie." "What's good, Big Sista G," Dashie greeted, though she isn't really HIS big sis, she was his friends, but it was cool with her that he called her that, "Charlie home yet?" "Not yet," Gryffon said, "But he should be back soon." Then she gestured inside the house for him to come in, "Want to come inside and wait for him?" "Sho, Big Sista G," Dashie said, coming in, "I 'preciate the hospitality." He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, finding something to watch, then noticed the aroma of meat wraps and cheese quesadillas, with some garden salad in the kitchen, "Mmm-mm! Somthin' smells _gooderrr! _Than a buzzwax!" Darling Dash chuckled and had a meat wrap and some fresh salad on a plate while passing by him, "Hi Dashie! I just made lunch for everyone. If you want, I can fix you a plate." "No thanks, Double D," Dashie said, "I'm stuffed from eating wit ma new roommate."

Gryffon turned her head around at this, "Oh yeah! Charles was just telling us about your new roommate about two months ago. How does it feel having a new roommate at your place?" Dashie shrugged, "It was a'ight," Then turned to Gryffon, "But he needs ta be reading sum mo books dat you be given to us, cause he fo'gets the neomail key to ma mailbox a bunch o' times, AAND he accidentally put spackle on his canvases instead of paint one time. It was REAALLY hard to get it off. But other than that, it's all good." Gryffon nodded, as it sounded like a serious thing, "Ok. I'll send you guys more books." "Thanks, Big Sista G," Dashie said, turning to the tv. Just then, a familiar red Ogrin walked in the house and noticed Dashie on the couch, "Ey Dashie!" The green Pteri then turned to see his friend come in, "Yo, Charlie," he exclaimed, "What's good, ma boi?" Dashie got up and did his secret handshake with Charles, then gave him a bro hug. "It's all good, man," Charles said, letting go, "Just getting back from Merridel. Those princesses in Kiss The Mowart are REALLY clingy." Dashie could smell the perfume on his friend's dapper shirt, saying "You ain't lyin, bro."

Then he remembered what he came here for, "Oh yeah, b'fo I forget, You know what today is, bro?" Charles gave a confused look at Dashie for a second before remembering what he was talking about, "We goin' back to that arcade again, right?" "Dat's right, Ma boi," Dashie exclaimed, "Back to our roots, man." Gryffon Majesty couldn't help but listen in on what they were talking about, but asked anyway, "You roots?" Both of them jumped when they saw her come in. but then Charles explained to his big sister what he meant by that, "It's the arcade where he and I first met when we were kids. You rememba me telling that story?" "Oh yeah!" Gryffon exclaimed, "I remember. The arcade on 6th and Parkway Ave. here in Neopia Central." Dashie nodded his head. This is the anniversary of them playing games over there. And the day that they first met in Y7 at the said arcade, which is named Arcade Lane. Dashie then turned to his best friend and said, "You ready to go, bro?" "Shoot!" Charles exclaimed, "I almost fo'got somethin'. I'll be right back."

The red Ogrin got up and went into his room to get something from his closet. He searched his things and found a silver keychain with a silver game controller and then went back out to the living room. Charles then went back to bring his friend's gift to him, "I got somethin' for ya, dude." Dashie looked slightly confused, "You givin' me gifts now, bro?" Charles chuckled and held up the keychain, "Hey. You want somethin' done, Ya gotta have somethin' special. Right?" Dashie's eyes lit up when he saw the gift, "Holy Kau! Where'd you get dis from, bro? That's the coolest thing I eva seen!" "Heh, they always findin' ways to make things cheaper at the marketplace here in Neopia Central," Charles said, "This was a VERY good bargain. And Ah figured it make this day a heckova lot special." Dashie smiled and they did their secret handshake and bro hug again in response. Dashie then pat his friends back and said, "NOW are ya ready ta go to Arcade Lane?" Charles nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, bro. I'm ready." They walked out the door, but not before Darling calles out, "You boys be sure to get something to eat on the way, okay?" Charles than replied to his big brother, "We'll stop by Huberts Hotdogs on the way to the arcade. We'll be fine, Big bro." And they were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home, Part 2**

_A Neopets Story_

_By fantasy_star541_

"_Arcade Lane, a fine line of games for the young and old. What new games will unfold?" _The sign said as Charles and Dashie enter the arcade, the place where their friendship took place. The arcade owner, a female split Scorcio named Marsipania, recognized them instantly and greeted them, "My, My have you two grown. So nice to see you boys again." "Miss Marsii," Charles greeted with her favorite nickname that they always gave her when he comes to the door, "It's good to see you, too! Been a while." Dashie smiled and greeted Marsipania, "Ey, Miss Marsii. Is good to see ya runnin things well." Marsipania gestured to the arcade, which has gotten much bigger over the years with new games, "Well, you boys have fun! I've added a lot of new games, plus kept some of the old games ya played." Charles raised his eye brows in surprise, "You guys kept our old games? And they runnin' like clockwork, too?" Dashie was just as shocked, "How's dat even possible, Miss Marsii?" Miss Marsii chuckled and said, "Well you know Jules is a great video game repairman. He can find lots of spare parts to fix any retro games there is." They all look over to see Jules, a Royalboy Elefante, fixing the Flycatcher game console, Then turn back to each other, Miss Marsii continuing, "He's been repairing the game consoles, old and new, for years now."

Then Dashie got sad for a little bit as they talked about the neopets they all knew who worked at the arcade...All but one. Charles saw that his friend was feeling down, and he knew why...So did Miss Marsii, and she said, "I know one thing. No other Pteri could run the prize desk better than your father, Dashie. He knew every customer and every worker here in this arcade better than anyone." Then sighed and pointed to the desk with the closed sign, "That's why we closed it. It was too precious to give it up to someone new, even if times have changed since then." Dashie's dad, better known as Mr. August by so many neos that came to this arcade and by the workers that worked there, was the best, warm-hearted Pteri anyone's ever had. He was so caring and kind to everyone, including his son and Charles, whom would often say he's lake a second son to him because he and Dashie would play a lot of games together, and do everything together, basically. The day that his father left to be an archeologist was a very hard day for everyone and, even though he said to leave the desk for someone new, there was no way they would have done so. So they closed the prize desk, and it's been closed ever since.

Charles patted his friend's back in response, "Ey, man. We can't let a sad moment ruin our anniversary arcade day." Miss Marsii agreed with a smile, "That's right Dashie! A little arcade playing would wash all the sadness away from you, Dashie!" Dashie had a small smile on his face after his reassurance and nodded, "A'ight. Let's go play some games." "That's da spirit, bro," Charles exclaimed, "Glad to see you cheering up a notch." They both went to the arcade games and got to playing. Marsipania smiled when they went to the games area to play the games they haven't played in forever. Jules walks over to Marsii and asked, "Was that the two boys, Charles and Mr. August's son?" "Yes Jules," Marsii said, "They're all grown up. And they say it's the anniversary of the day they met each other." Jules chuckled, "Boy do they grow up so fast." "Mr. August would have been proud to see his boy grown up so fast," She said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh how we miss him so." Jules put his arms around the split Scorchio, hugging her, "I know. I miss him too."

The boys spent their time playing a two-player game on almost everything, then taking turns for the next. They reached Tug-O-War and they played the two-player, but then Dashie felt uncomfortable and upset, stammering, "I...I'll be back, bro," paused it and went outside. Charles was confused at first, then looked at the game again and realized why he just suddenly stopped playing. It was Lost Desert themed. This reminded Dashie about the time his dad left for his first architectural job in The Lost Desert. No one has ever heard or even seen him since then and it was too sad for him to talk about. Charles then sighed and looked to the game title, saying, "Mr. August. Wherever ya are right now, your son needs you...A lot...He wants to see you again." He then went to go see about his friend.

Charles finds his Pteri friend leaning against the wall, trying to hold back his tears about his dad. Dashie couldn't look at the first round of the game he paused without thinking about the day he left for The Lost Desert and that made him very upset. Even more so, how he left him in the hands of his evil stepmother, who threw Dashie out 2 months after he left for no good reason. "Why, _papi_?" He asked the sky, choked up, "Why'd ya haveta be an architect and leave? Don't you know what I've been through?" Then he turned to see his friend outside and quickly wipes his tears away. "Sorry, bro," Dashie said, sniffling, "Just needed some air is all." Charles gave him a look, saying, "Come on, bro. I know you. You don't have to hide how you're feeling." Dashie looked down to the ground, sighing, "That game...Had too meny memories o' the day my pops left…" He then lowered his head so that the cover part of his cap covered his eyes to hide his tears, but one dropped anyway, "and left me with that...that…" He couldn't take it anymore and he put his wing against the wall, his face buried in it, muffling his cries.

Charles felt awful seeing his best friend cry like that. He rarely cries like that unless he is alone and only around his best friend, who is the only one who knows about his stepmom and about that day. Charles put his paw on his best friend's shoulder and hugged him, allowing Dashie to let out all his tears, but not to where other neos could hear him. Dashie then pulled away from the hug after he was done, putting his wing around Charle's shoulder, "Thanks bro. You know you're ma best friend for a reason." Charles nodded, "That's what friends are for." Then patted his back again, asking him, "You wanna get somethin' ta eat after we play?" Dashie nodded, "Sure. I could use a snack break. I'm starvin'." The two went back to the arcade and played games for a few more hours before they went to leave to go to Hubert's Hotdogs.

Miss Marsii saw the two as they were about to exit the arcade, and said, "You boys can come back at any time you like. We'll be right here waiting for you two." "A'ight, Miss Marsii," Dashie said, "We'll see y'all again soon." And soon enough, they headed off to Hubert's Hotdogs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home, Part 3**

_A Neopets Story_

_By fantasy_star541_

On their way to Hubert's Hotdogs, they came across a familiar Royalgirl Cybunny and her posse of fans behind her on her way to the Grooming Parlor. Both Charles and Dashie pretend not to look at them so they don't draw her attention, then quietly pass by her. Luckily for them, this Cybunny was talking her elongated ears off about how pretty she is and how she would win at every contest without even trying, so much that she didn't pay any attention to them. That Cybunny's name was Belva Dore, from Merridel, a famous royalty city in Neopia. Once they made their way to Hubert's Hotdogs, they ordered some of their favorites, Charles had a Cheesy Jacked Potato and Dashie had a Neopia Central Hotdog. They sat down at the picnic table next to the stand with their food and beverages, Charles sighing of relief while Dashie looked onward towards the Chocolate Factory, then back at his hotdog, thinking still about his dad. Charles looked up while mixing the cheese in his baked potato and saw his Pteri friend down in the dumps.

"You feeling alright, dude?" Charles asked, "You haven't been yaself since we were at the arcade." Dashie looked up, stammering, "I-I'm cool man. It's just… Just that I kept thinking how much better of a day we coulda had if I didn't… Think of mah dad so much." Charles reached for Dashie's shoulder in reassurance and responded, "Bro, we cool about this. Ain't no need to stress it out about it. We made the most of our Arcade Anniversary day." Dashie smiled and chuckled, "Well, you right about that. I'm grateful that you mah best friend and that you always there for me, even when times are really tough." Charles patted his shoulder, "That's what best friends are for, man. We there for each other always." They fistbump and then go back to eating, but not before a familiar snooty voice came from beside them, "Ooh! Look girls! Its the Prince Charming and his special someone!" Charles grumbled at the fake laughter of the girls and then turned around, seeing that Belva Dore and her posse are right there and saying, "First of all, Belva, he's mah best friend. Second of all, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your Beauty Ball or somethin'?" Dashie snickered at this, but Belva inched closer to his face, "Okay, right back at you mister smartypants. First of all, I'm just getting some grooming and clothing supplies for my photoshoot, which starts in less than Two hours. Second, I couldn't help but hear your precious friend say that he was sad and awful about his daddy." She and her posse fake laughed, much to the dismay of Dashe, who got really sensitive about that and shrunk a little.

Charles on the other hand, got flustered and got up sharply, sizing up the Cybunny, who was shorter than him, and put his foot- er paw- or..rear paw? Whatever, and said in a sharp tone, "Now listen here. You don't know him like I do, so you might as well tie a bow around your mouth so you can be quiet and leave." Belva scoffed and said, "Whatever. Still, he may just be your special someone since you're ALWAYS around him." Belva and her posse giggled once more and was walking away, when an elderly, foreign voice came in their direction, "Is that any way to treat my son and his _amigo (friend)_?" Suddenly, there was an Elderboy Pteri who walked up to her with a bar of translucent soap in his wing, "Back in my day, if you were caught saying bad things to others, this would be in your mouth. And I will do it." Belva's posse gasped while Belva herself gulped, stammering, "Uhh..heh...Maybe I should just go apologize to them right now." The Elderboy Pteri nodded, putting away the sap in his pocket, saying, "You do that. And If you ever say anything about them again, there will be consequences." Belva did as she was told, along with her posse, and fled towards Neopia Central. Charles and Dashie were astounded when they saw the Pteri in front of them. Even more so, they recognized instantly who the Pteri was.

"_P_… _Papi (Dad)?_" Dashie said, dumbfounded, "_A Quien está (Is that you)?_" "_Si, Mijo (Yes son),_" The elder Pteri said, "_Estoy mio. (It's me)_" Charles couldn't believe his eyes, "That can't be Mr. August...Is it really you?" Mr. August chuckled, "Yes, Charlie. I'm back." Charles whooped for excitement as he saw that his best friends dad returned for the first time ever, but then it quickly disappeared with confusion. Dashie on the other hand was trying to hold back tears of joy and tears of resentment at the same time. Mr. August noticed his son and walked up to him, lifting his chin up, "_Ey, Mijo (Son),_" he said, "_¿Estás bien? Sabes bien que está bien estar triste. (Are you okay? You know its okay to be sad._" "_Pero papi (But Dad),_" Dashie said, almost choking up, "_tú... Nunca volviste... ¡Han pasado años! (You... You never came back... It's been Years!)_" Mr. August had a hint of worry on his face for his son, seeing that things haven't been right since he left. He then turned to Charles and asked him, "Do you know what happened to my son since I left?" Charles sighed, "I do, but I think he's gonna have to tell you...And I think we should head back to my place as well to tell it." nodded with a look of confusion and worry as they all walked back to Fantasy's residence.

Charles knocked on his home door, Dashie and Mr. August by his side as he waited for one of his four siblings to answer the door. The door opened to his little brother, Beat Box Blazer, as he shouted, "They're home. And I think they have a guest." Blazer let them inside and all three of them walked in through the door. Gryffon greeted them as she was getting all different kinds of petpet food towards PetPet Playground with Kobii, her Tazu, by her side, "Hey Charles. Hey Dashie. And-" She then noticed Mr. August and froze, almost dropping the bags of petpet food. Everyone else in the household also noticed Mr. August and stopped what they were doing. Charles then introduced him to everyone, "Everyone, this is Mr. August, Dashie's dad. Mr. August, these are my siblings: Gryffon Majesty the Eyrie, Darling Dash the Peophin, Jay Bass the Wocky, and Beat Box Blazer the Acara." Everyone (except for Gryffon) waved at him, and Charles gave a soft smile, Dashie smiling a little too, only to greet everyone with it. Mr. August looked around to see everyone and gave a big, warm smile, "It's nice to meet everyone here." They all smiled and then went back to their business while Charles led them to the big talk room, in which Gryffon made for those long conversations the family might need in the future.


End file.
